Zero Chance
by Neary
Summary: Yaoi - 8059TYL! -¡Vete al diablo, intento de samurái! Se volteó, yéndose con pasos aireados hacia el ingreso para tomar su vuelo. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir besarle y tocarle de aquella manera? -¡Esperaré una respuesta!


**Z**ero **C**hance

8059

Shonen ai – One-shot

Por **N**eary

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-Ugh…- se quejó, en cuanto sus costillas fracturadas se resintieron por el brusco movimiento.

Pero _ese_ no podía ser _él_.

Corrección, sí era él.

Jodido Yamamoto y su sonrisa de imbécil. A pesar de que se encontraban a al menos 20 metros de distancia, podía distinguirlo por su altura, sonrisa y presencia.

Obviando el hecho de que estaba más que acostumbrado a su forma de caminar, detenerse y vestirse. Seguro y por su compañía por años. Incluso podía ver el cabello ligeramente despeinado y la cicatriz en su barbilla.

Era él.

"_Qué momento más incómodo, maldición_" pensó, caminando en dirección a Yamamoto.

No es que _quisiera_ ir hacia él, pero la salida era por ahí. El muy estúpido esperaba justo donde no podría esquivarle.

-¡Yo! Gokudera-le saludó cuando estuvo a sólo dos pasos de él.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Yamamoto rió, como de costumbre, para luego acercársele discretamente. Hizo ademán de tomar su bolso de mano pero en vez de tomar el objeto, sujeto con firmeza la mano que lo sostenía.

Gokudera le miró, con esa típica mirada de "te mataré en cuanto pueda" a la que Takeshi estaba tan acostumbrado.

-Tsuna me dijo que venías lastimado del encargo. Así que prefería que alguien viniera a recogerte.

Hayato tuvo entre sus dedos la cajita donde se encontraba Uri, y pensaba dejar que su gato malhumorado tener un momento de entretención afilándose las garras en el rostro del imbécil.

-No lo digo por eso.

-¿Uh? ¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

"_¡Maldito bastardo!_"

¡Si él sabía a qué se refería con todo eso!

**Flash Back**.

Hacía menos de una hora el Décimo le había informado que necesitaba a alguien que fuese a arreglar un par de asuntos a Italia, ya que estaban necesitando de ayuda para frenar los asesinatos que estaban ocurriendo en una familia aliada.

Por lo mismo, y por ser él ya conocedor del idioma, le _ordenó_ que fuera a solucionarlo.

Estaba arreglando su maleta cuando el guardián de la lluvia apareció en su habitación. El Décimo le había pedido que fuera a dejarle al aeropuerto ya que él tenía asuntos que atender y no quería que se fuera solo.

El Décimo siempre era así con ellos. Les protegía.

-Ya puedes irte.-dijo, mirándole con frustración.

No, no sólo le había acompañado al aeropuerto. Había ingresado con él hasta el lugar, mientras hacía el papeleo no se despegó de él. Maldito…

-Haha, Tsuna me pidió que te despidiera, Gokudera.

-Pues ya lo hiciste. Lárgate.

Yamamoto volvió a reír, negando repetidamente con la cabeza. Le observó, con esa mirada desafiante y decidida que solía tener cuando luchaba contra alguien.

"_¿Pero qué…?_"

-El encargo te tomará un par de meses, ¿verdad?-asintió, sin saber muy bien por qué le respondía al retardado ese.-Pues… ya me harté de esperar.

_-Pasajeros del vuelo 207 con destino a Italia, por favor, abordar por ingreso número 11…-_

Lo vio venir, ¡claro que lo vio venir! Pero dentro de su estupor no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse mirando como un idiota como el imbécil de Yamamoto le besaba y manoseaba públicamente, antes de soltarle.

Sí, besado y _manoseado_.

-Me gustas, Gokudera.

Se sonrojó. ¡Diablos! Estaba colorado como una manzana, contrastando de una forma única con su camisa. Le miró, y vio como en sus ojos aquella picardía brillaba como nunca y su sonrisa tenía algo especial.

¡¿Las sonrisas podían tener algo especial?!

-Espero que lo pienses durante tu viaje.

Golpe seco en medio de su mejilla.

-¡Vete al diablo, intento de samurái!

Se volteó, yéndose con pasos aireados hacia el ingreso para tomar su vuelo. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir besarle y tocarle de aquella manera?

-¡Esperaré una respuesta!

Fue lo último que escuchó y no tuvo ni el valor ni los deseos de voltearse.

**Fin Flash Back**

Dentro de esos dos meses habían hablado, sí, pero ninguna insinuación acerca de alguna posible respuesta. No es como si él fuera a darle importancia a aquél hecho sin trascendencia en su vida.

-Me refiero… ugh…-se quejó, cuando al pasar un pobre incauto demasiado cerca de él, chocó con su costado.-

-¿Qué te duele?

-Nada, no te interesa.-masculló, quitándose el agarre que tenía, aún, en su mano.- Lárgate de una vez.

Takeshi, para no variar, volvió a sonreírle estúpidamente. Tomó su bolso de mano, y le guió hacia la salida, tomando nota mental de que debía compadecer al herido y no joderle más la existencia.

-Vamos, tenemos que hacer que tus heridas reposen.

Hayato abrió la boca para contestar.

Tenía la respuesta más hiriente que pudiera decir en la punta de la lengua. Pero no. Jodida consciencia y aquella voz que le acompañaba en lo más recóndito de su alma que le impidieron hacerlo.

No luego de ver aquella mirada de cachorro y sonrisa enternecedora.

"_Ya será después…_"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Se recostó, cómodamente, en su cama. Después de dos meses de dormir en una cama extraña, - cómoda, acolchada y abrigadora, pero ajena al fin- le hacía mucho bien a sus huesos y humanidad dormir en la suya, aquella que estaba en el cuartel general.

A pesar de que todos tenían sus propias viviendas, él al menos contaba con un departamento espacioso en cerca de Namimori, luego de las últimas alarmas de asesinatos y secuestros a las familias amigas, el Décimo había solicitado a sus guardianes que se quedaran en la base secreta.

Claro que no pudo hacer nada con Mukuro y Chrome (el primero andaba a sus anchas poseyendo gente para sus propósitos y la segunda en lo suyo, intentando ser de utilidad para Mukuro) y con Hibari aún menos.

El guardián de la Nube había sacado sus tonfas a la primera insinuación de compartir espacio y _agrupar_ personas en un mismo lugar. Por lo cual tenía su propia vivienda estilo tradicional japonés a un costado de la base central. Además siempre se hallaba acompañado de su _asistente_.

El Décimo se sintió más tranquilo al saber que al menos el joven Lambo estaba con ellos, proporcionándole la seguridad necesaria ya que, a pesar de ser guardián y contar ya con 13 años, seguía siendo algo -bastante-… _llorón_.

Yamamoto no tuvo problema ya que podía visitar todos los días a su padre en la tienda. Ryohei tenía la seguridad de poder proteger a su hermana al estar siempre cerca de ésta de Tsuna. Y Gokudera simplemente siempre haría lo que su Décimo Vóngola quisiera.

Sintió unas manos ajenas en su pecho y se sobresaltó, viendo como Yamamoto le estaba desabrochando como si nada, los botones de su camisa.

-¡¿Pero qué te estás pensando subnormal?!-exclamó, dándole un manotazo en plena mano pecadora.

-Tengo que atenderte esas heridas, tienes manchada la ropa…

Ah, era eso…

-Podrías preguntar antes de desvestirme, imbécil.

Le sonrió, antes de hacer que se recostara boca arriba sobre su cama, mientras tomaba el kit médico de su habitación.

A pesar de que Tsuna les pedía que fueran a un hospital de ser necesario o un médico privado –ya que Shamal seguía negándose a atender pacientes hombres, a menos que fuera algo de extremo cuidado- ellos solían arreglárselas sólo o como mucho, pedirle al compañero de más confianza que le mirara las heridas.

No podían poner su vida en riesgo exponiéndose a un lugar público y concurrido como aquellos. Además, no sólo serían ellos mismos, las personas que estuvieran cerca podían correr con la misma suerte de ser atacados.

Takeshi quitó los vendajes con cuidado, viendo como los que rodeaban su abdomen estaban enrojecidos. Limpió con cuidado, desinfectó –no sin algunos gemidos de dolor de por medio- y colocó vendas nuevamente.

-Ya está.

-Unh…

No es que esperara palabras de agradecimiento por parte de Gokudera, pero si le preocupaba verle tantos moretones y cortes, aún, en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¿En qué o qué?

-La misión. Tienes muchas heridas.

Gokudera suspiró, sabiendo que se le venía una sarta de preguntas encima sin que él realmente quisiera contestarlas.

-Eran bastantes más personas de las que sabíamos. Teníamos una pequeña desventaja.-le observó.-Ni se te ocurra decirle al Décimo.

Takeshi negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que aquello dejaría algo más tranquilo a Gokudera. Siempre intentando no preocupar a Tsuna a pesar de que debía saber ciertos detalles. Por suerte para él, el Décimo había salido a juntarse con Sasagawa.

-Estaba preocupado…-masculló, dejando su frente recostada en el hombro del Italiano.

-Ey…

-Sólo supimos que estabas herido y qué te vendrías hoy a Japón. La línea podía estar controlada…

Hayato no supo qué hacer. Por una parte estaba realmente cómodo de esa forma y por otra su compañero-rival-amigo estaba apoyado casi íntimamente contra su cuerpo.

Extraño, pero agradable.

-La verdad… es que yo le pedí a Tsuna ir a buscarte. Quería ser el primero en verte.

Sintió sus brazos rodearle, uno por la cintura y el otro dirigirse hacia su cuello, dejando su mano acariciando sus cabellos. Era cómodo, relajante y ciertamente agradable que una persona le tratara de esa manera.

-¿Tienes una respuesta ahora, Gokudera?-sintió el susurro de su voz en su oído.-Sé que debiste pensar en ello.

Y claro que lo había pensado.

De qué le valía negarlo, una y otra vez se le venían a la cabeza aquellas noches sin dormir, mirando incesantemente el móvil como esperando algo. Aquellos días en que estuvo a dos segundos de preguntarle al Décimo por el imbécil. Esos momentos en los cuales simplemente se le venían a la cabeza sus palabras y su beso.

Sí, su jodido beso.

No estaba claro. No es como si hubiese pensado en algo más que amistad con Yamamoto. Si tenía sus puntos buenos y malos, le jodía la paciencia, pero siempre obtenía su atención, quisiera o no.

Entonces, no lo sabía.

-No lo sé.

Gokudera abrió los ojos –ya que inconscientemente los había cerrado- y soltó una casi imperceptible exclamación. ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¿Y qué te haría saberlo?

No le respondería, estaba bastante cómodo de esa manera cómo para estropearlo.

-Ey… _Hayato_…

Bueno, eso rompía la línea invisible de distancia que poseían ellos dos.

Le besó, desde la mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios, pero no abrió sus ojos. Sabía que le estaba mirando, observando fijamente con aquellos ojos cafés, pero no le quería mirar. No lo haría.

-Te besaré- avisó.

Y lo hizo, tomó entre sus dedos el cabello plateado y ligeramente largo de Gokudera, para atraerle hacia él. Sin tocarle más de la cuenta para que sus heridas no se resintieran por el peso extra.

Lo dejó, no intentó detenerle ni apartarle. Simplemente le dejó hacer a su gusto. No es como si no le agradara su tacto y sus labios sobre los suyos. La verdad era que, a pesar de su torpeza, el imbécil de Yamamoto le besaba bastante bien.

Increíble y excitantemente _bien_.

Tuvo el impulso de colocar sus propias manos en el cuello ajeno para presionarle más y abrir más sus labios para algo más de entretención. Y luego de unos segundos lo hizo. Al parecer el fanático del Béisbol quería que la cosa fuera lenta. Pero él no estaba para esperar.

Si aquellos momentos iban hacerle ver si realmente quería algo más con el guardián de la lluvia, tenía que asegurarle entretenimiento.

-¿_Hayato_?-suspiró, sobre sus labios.

Tenía los labios húmedos y deliciosamente calientes. Ardiendo.

Sin contar con que se encontraba montado sobre su cuerpo, en su habitación, con el Italiano con _muy _escasa vestimenta. Y no era como si el verle casi desnudo no le despertara deseos de algo… pero no era eso únicamente lo que deseaba de Gokudera.

Le quería a él. Todo lo que era Gokudera Hayato al fin.

-Cállate, imbécil.

Seguro y, si se lo proponía en serio, Yamamoto Takeshi podría llegar a algo así como _conquistarle._

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_I think I know the answer  
I stumbled on and all the world fell down  
And all the sky went silent  
Cracked like glass and slowly  
Tumbled to the ground_

_Zero Chance – __**S**__oundgarden_

_-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-_

_Finalizado 30 de Marzo 2009.-_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Neary: Uff hace siglos que no subía nada a esta cuenta… pero quiero aportar a la sección de KHR! Yaoi xD!_

_Amo el amor-odio de estos dos, si en la saga Millefiore no lo demuestra Takeshi claramente –cuando pelean contra Gamma la primera vez…- Gokudera lo hace a su estilo capítulos después –cuando Yamamocchan (?) se ve separado de él, junto con Lil._

_Jo! KHR! Tiene demasiadas insinuaciones yaoiescas que una fujoshi puede atrapar al vuelo (como el D18… 6927…) xD entre otros._

_Gracias por leer :3_

_Se agradecería enormemente un review XD!_

_Chuzz!_


End file.
